<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ash's Personal Nurse by GayLemonTree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469257">Ash's Personal Nurse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLemonTree/pseuds/GayLemonTree'>GayLemonTree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sick Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLemonTree/pseuds/GayLemonTree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash gets sick and eiji has to take care of him in a nurse's outfit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Eiji okumura - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ash's Personal Nurse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I made this story a long time ago but I now have the confidence to post it now! Also its poorly edited so if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes then please tell me! Also I'm sorry if the characters dont act as if they would in the actual show since I'm not the best a writing stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>No Pov.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash laid in bed sneezing and coughing, he had used tissue surrounding his bed and two boxes of tissue on his nightstand. Eiji had gone out to get medicine with Bones and Kong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji soon comes home with some medicine to help relieve Ash of his sickness. Eiji pours the right measurement into the small cup and hands it to Ash, Ash hesitantly drank it. “That tastes disgusting” Ash gagged, “well most medicine is like that,” Eiji said. “Can you do me a favor?” Ash asked, “sure” Eiji replies, “can you put on a nurse dress for me?” Ash asked, “WHAT?! WHY?!” Eiji exclaimed. “I’m sick and don’t feel well and I think that if you were to put on a nurse dress it would make me feel A LOT better,” Ash smiled. Eiji sighed, “this is the only time I’m ever doing this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~ Time Skip~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji wore a white nurse dress and white thigh high stockings that they just happen to have conveniently in their closet [don’t ask how or why]. The nurse dress made Eiji’s curves more noticeable. Eiji’s face was completely red as if he were the sick one but he was just blushing so much because the dress was a bit short and if he were to bend down you can see part of his underwear. Ash tried to get Eiji to wear a different pair of underwear, he would have preferred him wearing panties but Eiji kinda flipped out on that idea and he is just wearing his boxers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash would throw his tissues on the floor so Eiji would have to pick it up and he would have an amazing view of Eiji. “Could you stop throwing the tissue on the floor?” Eiji was clearly irritated, “I hate bending down in this outfit, I don't even know anymore why I agreed to this,” Eiji sighed. “Well the view is amazing and It's for my healing process,” Ash smirked and Eiji. “Pervert,” Eiji huffed and hit Ash with a pillow, Ash blocked the pillow and grabbed it from him and hit Eiji on the ass with it, “HEY!,” Eiji yelled, “you know what, I’m not helping you anymore, you can help yourself,” Eiji walked out of the room. “WAIT, IM SORRY, I LOVE YOU, COME BACK PLEASE, I’LL STOP,” Ash yelled, Eiji didn’t respond or come back in, “damn it,” Ash sighed heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~ 40 minutes later ~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji walked back into the room still in the nurse dress and holding a bowl of soup, “this is the last thing I will do for you,” Eiji stated, “I love you so much,” Ash smiled up at Eiji and grabbed a hold of the bowl of soup. Eiji kissed Ash’s forehead, “I love you too,” Eiji walked out the room again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~ Some days later ~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ash was no longer sick, and the first thing he did was kiss Eiji when he found out he was better. Before Eiji didn’t allow Ash to kiss him since he was sick and didn’t want to get sick. Ash also told him that he loved him to the earth and back and would like to see that nurse dress in bed and Eiji smacked him with a pillow again for being perverted. But of course they still love each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The End.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>